new life new change 6
by sasoridei
Summary: 6 people hope ya like


After a week of the pain in Deidaras heart he felt like he was going to die. He couldn't sleep or rest it hurt him he felt like he was bleeding to death in a slow but painful death. He new though he wasn't dying but at the same time he didn't know what it still was.  
Konan was tending to Sasori at the time. She had a feeling of what was wrong with him. He was also in great pain at the heart. Tears were rolling down his face as he would quiver out the words "I want Deidara h-here." He learned these words during the week but now he wasn't able to be taught anything since he couldn't even stand from the pain.  
Konan now had the answer in her head firmly locked in. She new Sasori was in love with Deidara and that Deidara might be in love with him. She didn't tell Sasori though because he didn't even know what love was yet. She felt like telling Deidara to see that was the problem but she couldn't because of Sasoris pain.  
After what felt like forever though the sleeping medication she gave Sasori started working and he was out soon after. She got up from the bed and walked out of the room to check and see what was wrong with Deidara. Once at the door she knocked litley just in case he was sleeping also.  
Soon after the door opened in a cracked and Deidaras eye that wasn't covered by his hair showed.  
Konan gave a shocked look. What she saw from that little crack was pale skin, red eye with no shine in it, and heavy dark lines under his eye.  
"What?" Was all he said. He would have acted differently but because of how the week had been he was in a bad condition.  
"D-Deidara whats happened to you, you look terrible."  
"Nothing now what do you want."  
Konan wasn't going to fall for it. She pushed the door open to find the rest of Deidara looking worse then that little slit.  
"DEIDARA TELL ME WHATS WRONG RIGHT NOW." Konan screamed she wasn't going to take anything from him when he was at this state.  
Deidara looked away and he quickly shut the door in front of Konans face. It took her by surprise and she fell to the ground. She got back up and pushed open the door slamming it shut behind her.  
In the Corner of the room was Deidara huddled up.  
Konan went over to him and shouted "DAMN IT DEIDARA TELL ME WHATS WRONG RIGHT NOW." After she realized he wasn't going to answer she shouted again his name and pushed his head up but what she saw took her by surprise then the door.  
Deidara looked at her with tears streaming down his face looking in pain and sadness.  
She let go of his head shocked at this. She had only seen Sasori cry and Pein back when he was a child. She let herself drop to the ground by Deidara.  
"Deidara tell me whats wrong please tell me."  
Deidara new he couldn't get away from her now so he took in a breath and said "I-I don't know why but my chest hurts so bad. I can't understand whats wrong." Was all he could manage to say before another wave of pain hit him again making more tears fall down his face.  
Konan understood it now on why they where both acting this way.  
"D-Deidara don't you think it's possible that your in love with Sasori and you want to be near him."  
Deidara looked at her shocked. He thought it could have never been that. Always thought it was guilt.  
"Why..Why would you think it's that."  
"Because the same thing is happening to Sasori and he's saying he wants you."  
"Well do you want to see him."  
Deidara looked at her and wiped his eyes shaking his head yes.  
Konan stood up and brung out a hand to him.  
At first he hesitated rethinking of this idea but then he took it and stood up. They both then walked out of the room to the room Sasori was staying in.  
After entering Konan went over to Sasori and shook him softly.  
Sasori groaned in protest but then his eyes opened little by little but they soon went wide while bringing his body huddled together in pain.  
"Sasori I brung Deidara in here."  
The pain in Sasoris body weakened as he looked over at the door slowly. When he saw Deidara he got out of the bed laid his body next to him. He wasn't sure of what to do all he new is he wanted to be near him as much as possible.  
Deidara just put a hand on his shoulder letting the pain in his body weakened.  
Konan understood everything know and she gave a small smile as the to where by each other. All she was worried about was the others finding out about this. How where they going to be able to keep it a secret.

Sasori was given permission to be outside in the first time he new about. He didn't have anyone go with him since he was only allowed to be around the area and not anywhere far.  
The pain was gone in Sasori and Deidaras chest and they saw each other when pain started up again.  
Sasori walked outside and the first thing that hit him was the sun light. It was very bright today since the temperature was pretty high. Sasori didn't wear a cloak yet since he didn't want to be killed before even learning everything yet.  
Soon after a little gust of wind hit him which felt good hitting his body in the heat. He put his feet in the water thinking it was like bath water but almost fell over when it was cold. He retreated his feet but slowly put them back in letting the water rush through his feet.  
Soon though there was a rustle in the trees. Sasori got out of the water and looked in the direction. He didn't know how to fight yet so if it was a person he would be done for even if he tried running.  
Then a man with white skin, long black hair, snake like eyes, with a purple rope around his waist appeared.  
Sasori didn't now who he was or why he was here or what he was going to do.  
Sasori hesitated and said "W-What are you D-Doing here."  
The man just laughed and said "Looks like I found you to easily."  
Sasori was scared now he didn't now what to do but run but his legs wouldn't move.  
"Now then Sasori theres no need to be scared your just going to come with me for a long time okay but I won't hurt you...right know."  
Sasoris eyes went wide as he started to run but soon after there was a pain at his head and then everything went black.


End file.
